Desire (2016 TV series)
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = Hands to Myself The Radicals | website = | website_title = | production_website = | production_website_title = }} Desire (formerly Bedchambers) is the Upcoming SBC Comedy-Drama premieres on 18 February 2016. Cast Main Cast * Ginnifer Goodwin as Insp. Olympia McGuire * Jason Bateman as Insp. Charles Jones * Shakira as Sofia Montoya * Christopher de Leon as Roberto de Guzman * Kristen Bell as Helen Reynolds Supporting cast Police * Alan Tudyk as Police Chief Superintendent Cameron Nichols * Idris Elba as SPO1 Bertrand Belkin * Katie Lowes as SPO1 Sarah Magnuson * John DiMaggio as SPO2 Kevin Parker * Sam Pinto as SPO1 Barbara Pineda National Politics * Ruffa Gutierrez as Prime Minister * Mariel de Leon as Setiptonist Leader Alice Donota * Bernard Palanca as President Jimmy Macapangal * Albert Tsai as 1st District MP * Brighton Sharbino as 2nd District MP * Constance Zimmer as 3rd District MP * Sophie Reynolds as 4th District MP * Josh Dallas as 5th District MP * Garcelle Beauvais as 6th District MP * Hudson Yang as 7th District MP * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as 8th District MP * Heather McDonald as 9th District MP * Nina Lu as 10th District MP * Don Lake as 11th District MP * Madeleine Curry as 12th District MP * Salli Richardson-Whitfield as 13th District MP * Yara Shahidi as 14th District MP * Alyssa Jirrels as 15th District MP * Jennifer Widerstrom as 16th District MP * Joyce Giraud as 17th District MP * Pete Wentz as 18th District MP * Zach McGowan as 19th District MP * Marsai Martin as 20th District MP * Tiffany Espensen as 22nd District MP * Forrest Wheeler as 24th District MP * Marcus Scribner as 26th District MP * Mark Rhino Smith as 28th District MP * Ian Chen as 30th District MP * Darius Oskoui as 31st District MP * Sef Cayadona as 32nd District MP * Harrison Scott as 33rd District MP * Lisa Sobreano as 34th District MP * David Richert as 35th District MP Local Politics * J.K. Simmons as Alan Roberts, Premier of Molly * Bonnie Hunt as Gov. Abigail Gallagher * Juan Rodrigo as Speaker Diego Reyes * Dianne Medina as County Administrator Alison Sanchez * Brent Santos as Opposition leader Jake Hepner * Eula Caballero as Olivia Rodriguez, City Mayor of Jasper City (Caballero is Actually Jasper City Councilor for 5th District) * Bret Jackson as Vice Mayor Salvador "Pips" Cinco Jr. * Regine Tolentino as Deputy Opposition Leader Therese Martinez Court * Nate Torrence as Atty. Dylan Villegas * Joross Gamboa as Atty. Jack Morales * Jenny Slate as DA Gretchen Eberle * Tommy Chong as DA Christopher Rowland * Divina Valencia as Judge Melanie Villanueva * John Regala as Judge Romeo Sanchez Others * Octavia Spencer as Dr. Amanda Temperace * Nonie Buencamino as Prime Minister's Husband * Kyle Busch as James Weaver * Olivia Stuck as Alexandria Weaver * Ness Angeles as Michelle Sy, TV Political Editor * Bangs Garcia as Newsreader * Ranz Kyle Ongsee as David Aguirre, First Fictional Cyclemate * Dindi Gallardo as TBA * Samantha Lopez as TBA * Roxanne Barcelo as TBA * Issa Pressman as TBA * Janelle Jamer as TBA Guest Stars * Wendell Ramos as Albert * Brian Ortega * Bernard Riego